The present invention relates to pallet and more particularly to a rotomolded plastic pallet.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. Pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can be lifted and moved by a forklift. Plastic pallets are lighter and more durable than wooden pallets. However, molds for making injection molded pallets are expensive. Some pallets have been manufactured using rotomolding or rotationally molded. Rotomolding molds are less expensive. However, due to design limitations imposed by the rotomolding technique, the rotomolded pallets have been less sturdy and less functional than some injection molded pallets.